Tee Dee
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Told from Fiona's POV, this is the short story of how Fiona came to meet Stevie Nicks. Features Stevie's first song 'I've loved and I've lost and I'm sad but not blue.'


Fiona's POV:

''I'm Stevie Nicks.'' The white witch said as she extended her hand to shake Misty's.

And just like that, Misty dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

''Is she alright?'' Stevie asked.

''I told you she would do that, you owe me five bucks.'' I said, high fiving her.

It had been some time since I had been in the company of my old friend. I gave her a warm hug when she arrived at the door that morning.

''Long time, no see Tee Dee.'' I smiled.

''Fiona.'' She greeted me as I stooped to embrace her.

''Thank you for coming so quickly Stevie.'' I said.

''Not at all Fiona darling, after all I did owe you a favour.'' She reminded me.

It must have been some fifty years since I had met her. We had just turned 16, both of us thrust into the world of magic; we arrived on the same day at Miss Robichaux's academy for 'exceptional young ladies.' I remember being dropped here by my mother, a woman who had no magic flowing through her veins, a woman keen to be rid of her estranged daughter. She packed me off to the academy with no more than a suitcase and a peck on the cheek. I never saw her again. I stood shakily on the doorstep, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand before reaching for the door knob when suddenly I heard a call from behind me.

''Hey, wait for me!'' Came the voice.

I turned to see another young girl, about my age with long blonde hair. She was very short but beautiful with her flowing dress and unusual jewellery. She smiled up at me and spoke with a lisp and a gravelly voice that suited her perfectly.

''I'm Stephanie. Well, Stevie… but ya can just call me Tee Dee. Everyone else does!'' She laughed.

Just as I was about to ask her why the grand door opened in front of us and we were shown upstairs to our room.

''Stephanie Lynn Nicks and Fiona Goode, you two will be rooming.'' The headmistress smiled before turning on her heel and leaving us alone.

''Have ya been crying?'' Stevie asked me.

I shook my head indignantly but she didn't look convinced. She reached under her bed and pulled a guitar from its case and, sticking her pink plectrum between her teeth, she set to tuning it.

''You play any instruments Fiona?'' She asked me.

I shook my head again in response, knowing if I spoke my voice would be crackly and sad.

''I've written me a song. Would you like to hear it?'' She continued.

''Sure.'' I said, clearing my throat to speak to the kind girl.

She strummed the guitar with the plectrum and hummed softly. I looked up at her, transfixed. And then she sang.

'' _I've loved and I've lost and I'm sad but not blue_

_I once loved a boy who was wonderful and true_

_But he loved another before he loved me_

_And I knew he still wanted her, it was easy to see''_

I marvelled at her talent, clapping her sweet performance.

''It's the only thing I've ever written, like but that's want I want to do see. I want to make it big; I want to write music for people. But first my mama said I need to control my magic. I can't be a star and a witch, it doesn't work like that I guess.'' She sighed.

''Can we be friends?'' I asked, hopefully.

''Sure we can.'' She smiled.

But Stevie didn't stay for long. After learning a few tips and tricks to control her powers, it was time for her to leave. We had only known each other six months but she had fast become one of the best friends I ever had, or ever will have.

''Don't forget me Tee Dee.'' I said, hugging her tightly.

''I won't, and thanks for helping me with the new songs, I'll never forget it. I can't wait to show my boyfriend. Hey maybe one day we'll get famous and you'll hear them on the radio, like?'' She said, smiling.

''I hope so.'' I smiled.

''I'll write to ya okay?'' She said climbing into a taxi.

''Okay!'' I called, waving as the cab pulled away.

And we did write, for a long time. But Stevie's newfound career took her here, there and everywhere and my supremacy meant we lost contact for a long time. But seeing Misty Day encouraged me to get back in touch with my friend. I didn't just want to marvel Misty with gifts because I feared she was the next supreme, I did it because I was dying and I missed my friend.

I stood now, listening to Stevie play one of her many melodies on the black piano and I was sure I remembered it.

''Your first song.'' I smiled.

''Yep, you helped me to finish it Fi.'' She reminded me.


End file.
